Scarlet and Lavander Blossom
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Complete series of short stories featuring The Eternal Swordsman and the Master Summoner. Most of you know who I'm talking about. Each would have a different background and circumstance for the couple to handle. Enjoy!
1. Child's Heart

**Disclaimer:** This series of short stories are based on characters and events from the game _Tales of Symphonia_. The game in question is property of the people of Namco and no one else. I can't stress that enough. The only thing that I own are these stories and that I only do them for fun and to share with other people to enjoy. That's all. Constructive Criticism is welcome for reviews. Flames or something similar you take outside or take straight to me through PM. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Child's Heart**

Lloyd is stunned in silence over what he is staring at this very moment. It is not the glamorous sky high view of Altamira nor the starry skies that the Ferris Wheel ride offered but rather the company he is riding with. His female companion being all giddy with delight at looking at the sights while riding from high above is a rare sight to behold. The fact that she was once a ninja who has a hard time with being social is what caught him off guard the most seeing that the young woman is insecure when being ogled by numerous men. Especially by a certain red haired Chosen named Zelos.

"This is so beautiful, Lloyd. Can you believe that Altamira could look this way at night?" he heard the dark haired summoner say as she continued to admire the view.

Feeling a bit brave, the brunette decided to respond, "Well, you seem to be in high spirits today, Sheena. What brought this on all of a sudden?"

The brunette saw the summoner turning to face him with a faint blush of her cheeks right before speaking in a flustered tone, "H-Hey! C-Can I help with wanting to admire the view once in a while? You have a problem with that?"

"Okay! Okay, Sheena! Don't have puppies" Lloyd chuckled right as he saw the dark haired ninja send a playful glare at his direction. "I'm sorry, Sheena. It's just that, well, you rarely show this side of you in public. You always seem to try to avoid other people at any cost. Even after the Journey of Regeneration, you're usually just so reserved and never really talk to someone unless you need to. Now you've become this brave person that speaks everything that's on her mind while trying to lead her village. And now here we are taking a break from our Expshere journey so that we could have some fun and you're just so happy just by looking at the sights from up high. It makes me believe that you're more of a playful little girl rather than a very pretty one."

He saw his female friend became even more flustered at his words than before. Despite feeling the motion from the cart they occupy, Lloyd felt as though they are in a completely different world where time slows to a crawl. The only thing that seems to exist are only the two of them as they continue with their ride in the Ferris Wheel. The moment seemed to last for hours when in reality it only lasted for around a few minutes. Having enough of the silence, the red clothed teen decided to break the ice.

"H-Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way, Sheena. I-It's actually nice seeing you like this. I mean it goes to show that you may have the body of a woman but you've got the heart of a kind child."

Those spoken words caused Sheena's face to actually match the color of his red clothing. Lloyd would have laughed at the adorable sight if not for the fact that Sheena could easily deliver a strong punch to him like she would to a certain perverted red head. Moments later the ride shook a bit but stopped as a sign for the two of them to leave. The awkward couple left the cart without saying a word to the vender or to each other. A few minutes into walking on the road, the swordsman and his summoner friend continued their silence as they made their way through the game corners. At that moment, Lloyd felt that he should apologize for creating such an awkward moment back on the high ride. Just as he was about to speak, Sheena beat him to it.

"H-Hey, Lloyd? A-About what you said about me before back at the Ferris Wheel...th-th-thank you."

Stunned by her words, Lloyd was about to ask his female friend the meaning of her words for when she did something unexpected. Before he could even react, the dual swordsman felt the arms of the young woman wrap themselves around his neck as she planted a kiss on his cheek. The young man felt his entire face warm up right as he felt the ninja moving away from him in joy. He composed himself just in time to catch a quick glance of his female friend's smiling with a flustered expression as she skip happily to the nearest booth. The swordsman touched his own cheek flabbergasted as he heard her squeal joyfully as she turned to speak to him.

"Ohh! Look, Lloyd! They've got this cute little fox plushie on that game stand over there! I'm going to try to win it and there's nothing that you could say that would change my mind!"

Lloyd could only smile and nod at her words as he saw the determined female going to the game's vender to ask for a chance to play the game.

"_Heh. On the outside she's a tough beautiful woman, but underneath it all is the heart of a happy and playful little child,"_ is what went through the young man's mind as he walk towards the game booth chuckling at the summoner joyfully enjoying her game to get her plush toy.

* * *

**A/N:** First of many short stories that I've finally had the guts to put up. Based on a skit that I've heard about in Dawn of a New World. The title pretty much sums it up. Sorry it took so long everyone. Just that I've been feeling a little scared of what everyone else would think about theses series of short stories that I've put up. Anyway, I would lke to thank those who have helped with supporting me in writing fics like these and I hope to count on them in the future as well. I would like to thanks **NUTCASE71733**, **GANTZ GUN**, and **SKYWOLF666** as well as **Gerao-A** for their support on these. Later!


	2. First Movements

Summary: Sheena feelings her babies move for the first time and shares it with Lloyd.

Genre: Family

* * *

**First Movements**

It is another bright morning in the Irving household as a young woman hurried to change into her daily clothing. Sheena and her husband planned to spend time with a friend for the day, however she woke up late due to her current physical condition. The young woman is barely clothed in her nighttime attire as she looked herself over on the bedroom mirror to see her changing body. Her attention immediately went to the rounding bulge of her stomach where two new lives are starting to grow and develop.

"Augh! It feels like I'm becoming chubbier by the minute," the summoner thought out loud as she arched her back while her hand made circles on her growing round abdomen. "By the time I reach my fourth month I'll barely be able to see my own two feet. And the weight that I'm getting from these two growing rascals! Ugh! My back is killing me! As if finding out that I'm eating for three isn't bad enough! I swear that they get their huge appetites from Lloyd!"

Just as she was about to lift her gown over her head to change, the young woman felt throbbing coming from her lower belly. Sheena, now clad in only her undergarments, moved both hands on her bulging middle to try to feel for the source of the sensation. "Come on, my little angels. Move again for mommy," she spoke quietly to her unborn children while surprising herself at using such a motherly tone.

The former ninja did not ponder about it further as she once again feel her unborn babies move gently within her. Her eyes began to brim with joyful tears as the dark haired female continues to feel her rounding stomach that is beating with movement. Sheena was so absorbed by the kicks of the twins that she nearly jumped at hearing the voice of her husband calling to her through the door, "Sheena are you alright in there? I've been waiting fifteen minutes for you to get ready. Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Lloyd. Just (**Sniff!**) feeling something wonderful," the young woman respond to her love in a warm maternal tone as she continue to move her hands on her belly before noticing that she is barely clothed. "Um…J-Just give me a minute to change, Lloyd. I'll let you know once I'm done changing."

"Uh, alright, Sheena. I'll be waiting out here when you're ready."

After hearing Lloyd's reluctant reply, Sheena focused all her attention to getting on her maternal clothing to wear for the rest of the day. A few minutes later, she is now in a looser and modified version of her normal traveling outfit while still sporting her own hairstyle. The dark haired woman walked over to the door and found the concerned face of the duel blade master looking at her. "Hey, are you doing alright, Sheenie? Are you in pain? Are the babies doing okay?"

The pregnant summoner nearly chuckled at Lloyd's adorably worried expression as she saw him eying her hands on her growing bulge. "Heh! Relax, Lloyd. I'm not in pain or anything bad like that and the babies are just fine. (**Sniff!**)What I'm feeling in me is just so...wonderful."

The former ninja rolled her eyes at the male brunette looking at her with his confused and blank look. Sheena took one of his hands and placed it on her bulge to the throbbing area. She gave her husband a look that urges him to stay put for a few moments. The young woman giggled in delight as she saw her love's eyes widen in surprise feeling their young tickle and kick her insides.

"Sh-Sheena! Are the twins...?" is what she heard from the red clad swordsman as she nodded with a teary smile on her face.

"Heh! Yeah, Lloyd. They're really moving and glad that their daddy is here too," the dark haired woman said while feeling warmth gushing on her cheeks, her smile never wavering. "I can't believe that they're only six more months away from being born and already these tikes are starting to play and kick around. Makes me think that getting knocked up by you wasn't a total mistake after all."

"H-H-Hey! It's not as if I was forcing you to go along with it! You were turned on as much as I had been, Sheena!" she heard Lloyd responding as she saw him turning his flustered face away from her but keeping his hand on her belly. "Though I'll be honest that I wasn't really myself for when we....expressed ourselves back then."

Sheena blushed at her love's choice of words right before wincing a bit as she felt a sharp pain going over her lower abdomen. "Ouch! Looks to me that the kids want some more attention," she said while moving one of her hands to the throbbing area. "One of them seems to be kicking me hard in the liver while the other is trying to beat on our hands. Just like daddy."

She saw her young husband looking up at her with a loving expression as she saw him leaning towards her face. The dark haired female smiled as she received a tender kiss on her lips. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss and make the moment last longer, Sheena stopped herself as she felt one of the twins giving her another strong kick.

"Heh. These runts can sure ruin the moment for us, don't they?" the summoner spoke as she turned her eyes towards her bulging middle which seem to bubble with movement before sounding a bit mischevious. "And just when things were getting interesting too. Heh. Heh. Heh."

"Uh, I think that we'd better get moving if we're to meet Colette on time, Sheena," she heard Lloyd say as she saw his face turning a bit red. The young woman saw him turn his attention back towards her round belly as he reluctantly moved away after giving a gentle pat on it. "I'm sure that she would be pretty excited in feeling these little guys move for the first time. What do you think, Sheena?"

"Heh. Knowing Colette, she would see this like she would a mother dog that's going to have its newborn puppies," Sheena replied with a giggle as she got her hands off her bulge and took the hand of her husband as they both walked out of their bedroom. "I could only imagine the look on her face for when she feels these rascals moving. She could be such a sweet happy little kid sometimes despite being eighteen years old. Hehehe! And I wouldn't want her any other way."

The young married couple chuckled at the image of Colette hopping and beaming at feeling Sheena's belly like a cute and happy little girl. As she and her husband started to leave the bedroom towards the exit, the summoner thought to herself while placing a hand on her still protruding belly, _"Come on, my little baby angels. Mommy, daddy, and all their friends are waiting to meet you."_

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry that this took long than expected to get out, guys. Just that it's really hard for a person to just get over trying to write perfectly. Anyway, it's a little something that I've thought of while writing down my ideas and this comes to mind. I hope that you guys like it. Anyway, as mentioned in the first one, I do not own the characters that I've used in this story. The rightful owners are the people of NAMCO and the only thing that I do own is the story. Says so on the first. Later!

Maurice A. Nigma


	3. Favorite Flavor

**Summary: **Lloyd wonders about Sheena's favor for Pineapples as well as learn the story behind it. Not to mention he gets to tell the tale of his hatred for Tomatoes as well.

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

* * *

**Favorite Flavor**

"Mmm! Whoever came up with the idea for this type of food must be a real genius!"

Lloyd could only chuckle as he saw Sheena scarf down another slice of food. The two of them had just finished with gathering Exspheres around the area near Thoda Geyser. Though they had found very few of the stones the pair of jewel hunters were fortunate to learn of a ferocious sea monster that threatened the people of the harbor. It was difficult but thanks to some summoning magic from Sheena, they were able to defeat the beast with minimum damage to the area. The people there were so grateful to the two heroes that a local cook of a restaurant offered to treat them to one of his newly created dishes.

So here he was along with his female traveling companion in the harbor restaurant with their special meal. Never in his whole life had the twin sword master tasted food like it. Sure he had tried foods that he could use with his hands. But never anything that allowed him to put on any topping he wished. Especially when in terms to a certain female ninja eating who chose pineapple slices on it.

"Mmm! I'm so glad that we stopped that *Mmm* sea monster a while back, Lloyd," he heard Sheena saying with a mouthful as she swallowed to speak more properly. "I mean, this *Mmm* 'pizza' is perhaps the most amazing thing to come out since curry! The way you could feel the sauce mixing in with the cheese! Oh, and the choice of topping! It's something to die for!"

Lloyd could only nod nervously as he looked at the strange new recipe. It was not the fact that it contained the sauce of one of his most hated vegetables in the world but rather the fact that Sheena topped it with pineapple slices that stumped him. That was something that had been on the red clothed teen's mind since seeing Sheena's cooking in action.

"Uh, Sheena, can I ask you something?" Lloyd said to the happy female as she nodded for him to continue. "Well, it's something that has to do with your choice of topping for that…uh, food. Why do you choose pineapple for it? That's the same ingredient that you've used on curry while we're camping out together, isn't it? Sure, it tastes good but it's kinda weird to be putting on anything but salads if you ask me."

At those words, Lloyd saw the dark haired ninja becoming flustered as she gulped down whatever food was in her mouth. He could have sworn that Sheena stuttered as she spoke.

"W-Well, Lloyd, it's because th-that pineapple happens to be one of my f-favorite kinds of snacks. You see, while growing up in Mizuho, grandpa would sometime give me something for dessert after dinner. The first time I've had pineapple, I was a bit skeptical. But after trying some, it was like one of the most delicious things I've ever had. The way that juices are so sweet and tangy on my tongue was just too good! I'd figure with that same sensation it would help punch up the flavor in some recipes. Looks like I was right on the money for when I made that curry at the Temple of Earth. Remember?"

"Heh! Who could forget something like that?" Lloyd replied with a laugh as the memory of eating the food made for the short annoying creature. "I mean, the rude little twerp obviously doesn't have much of a sense of taste not to mention a strong stomach. Especially seeing that it ate the Professor's curry. I'm surprised that little creep didn't come up with really good insults for it as he did for yours."

"H-Hey! Better my cooking than Raine's, Lloyd!" he heard the summoner respond with a playful glare. "And speaking of which, I want to ask you something, Lloyd. Why don't you ever like tomatoes? I mean, it's the same color as your jacket, for goodness sakes!"

The question from the female ninja had really caught Lloyd off guard. Sheena was perhaps one of the few people to ever ask him of his disdain for the red fruit. Lloyd wanted so much to avoid the subject for it was something from his childhood that he did not like to discuss. But knowing the female, he was sure that she would not let it drop until she got him to speak. The way the summoner opened up to him about her love for pineapples (and the playful glare that she gave him) meant that she expected him to do the same.

"Ugh. Alright alright, Sheena! I'll tell you only if you stop giving me th-that look!" the twin swordsman said as he saw Sheena changed her expression to that of a mischievous child. "Whew! You don't make things easy on anyone talking with you, do you, Sheena? Ahem! Now…oh man! This is so embarrassing!"

The young man could feel his face become warm as he spoke, "W-Well, it all began for when I was really little. I was with both my mom when she and Kr...I mean, dad stopped to get something to eat. I was with her at the time while she was cooking. As she made dinner, I watched her chop up all the vegetables, especially those…ugh, tomatoes. I can't believe that…that dirty fruit is the same as my favorite color."

He heard his summoner friend give out a soft tiny giggle at the last part. At this Lloyd retorted childishly, "H-Hey! It's not funny, Sheena! I was only a kid for when I ate th-that tomato!"

"Aw! Well, I thought that it was cute that you would watch your mommy make dinner for you. Especially if she chose a shiny bright tomato that has your favorite color! Heheheheh!"

With those words from her mouth, Lloyd saw Sheena nearly toppled over from laughter. Before he could speak, Lloyd heard Sheena calm herself right as she spoke, "Ahem! S-Sorry, Lloyd. It's just that it's hard for me to believe that just one tomato would cause you to hate them so much."

"Hmph! Well, if you could just let me finish, then it would start to make sense," the male teen grumbled right as he saw his female friend calm herself so that he could continue. "Anyway, when I asked mom if I could have a bite of a tomato, she said yes. I was really excited because I was going to taste the thing with my favorite color on it. So I took a bite of the tomato and before I knew it, I was spitting and wiping a tangy taste out of my mouth. It was only later that I learned that…that fruit contained worms!"

Lloyd, at that moment, felt like he could just crawl into a hole and die. He just told one of his closest (not to mention very attractive) companions his deepest secret from his childhood and feared what her reaction would be. He expected to see the female to be laughing her head off at what she heard only to see a cringed expression on her face instead.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me, Lloyd! Worms!?" he heard Sheena exclaim while she seemed to try not to gag. "Man, talk about having bad taste! That's perhaps one of the most disguising things that I've ever heard of in my entire life! *Sigh* But I guess when compared to Raine's cooking, it doesn't sound so bad. Still, how was it that your mom didn't bother to check the tomato for worms?"

"Hey! How was she supposed to know that the tomato had those things in it?! Anyway, it's because of those bugs that I hate tomatoes to this day! Maybe pineapples too seeing that thinking about it now has got me thinking that they're…!"

That was all the twin sword master could say right as he felt something hot hit his face. The flavor of cheese, ham, sauce, and a tangy bit of pineapple hit his taste buds. Wiping the pizza slice off of his face, Lloyd turned to Sheena who he saw playfully glare at him with another slice in her hands.

"Heh. How'd you like them apples, Lloy-die?" was what he heard Sheena say with her evil, never-faltering glare. "Look, I don't mind that tomatoes aren't your favorite fruits, but say something bad about pineapples, then I'll show you what I did to Zelos for that time he compared my chest to a pair of ripe melons! Heh!"

Lloyd winced at the thought of Sheena delivering her wrath upon him as she would to the poor red haired Chosen. Recovering from being burned, the brunette felt a drip of the sauce on his tongue. Normally he would have been disgusted at the taste of the fruit in his mouth. But when the tangy flavor of Sheena's favored topping entered his mouth, his disgust soon turned into content.

"_Mmm. Well, I suppose tomatoes can't be all bad," _Lloyd thought as he continued to taste the mixed flavor while looking at the mischievous ninja with a gentle smile. _"Especially when mixed with the pineapples that Sheena loves so much."_

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are! Updated at last! Though it took me a while, but finally got it. Anyway, I've always wondered what is it that caused Lloyd to hate tomatoes so much. Something that has boggled the mind since hearing about it. So here's one theory that seems valid. Anyway, this pops into my head and boom! Here it is. I would like to thank the reviews of all the reviewers who gave me their support. NUTCASE and SKYWOLF666 for their reviews. Well, later!

Maurice A. Nigma


	4. A Day at the Beach

**Summary: **Lloyd wonders on how he feels towards Sheena when seeing her in her swimsuit and wonders if it's just natural or something more.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story are the property of NAMCO Bandai. The only thing I own is this story. Thank you.

* * *

**A Day at the Beach**

In the past, Lloyd questioned to himself why girls would try to make themselves look good by wearing all sorts of clothing and makeup. In the case of his female traveling companion, the brunette could not have been more perplexed in his life.

It all began for when he and Sheena finished with their latest venture. Exhausted after an entire day's worth of no Exspheres in sight, the swordsman suggested that the two of them take a small break. They were both fortunate to be near the area of Altamira when they arrived to investigate. Of course, it was also a very hot day and Sheena suggested that they cool off at the beach. Lloyd figured that a day of fun would be good for the two of them.

So there he was knee deep in water while wearing his usual swim wear. One that consisted of blue swim shorts, simple flippers along with swim gear, and a pair of wooden swords he carries for practice. The brunette was simply admiring the scenery of the beach and ocean when he heard a familiar female voice speaking from behind.

"Heh! This view's so beautiful! A perfect day to go swimming, don't you think, Lloyd?"

The young man turned to the ninja's direction and was stunned at the sight. The swim wear that Sheena sported was, to say the least, a bit revealing. Her red swimsuit exposed skin on both sides of her body as well as a good portion of her well endowed chest and flat stomach. The female's swimsuit hugged the curves of her body like it was a second skin. Though Lloyd noticed a pair of sunglasses and a breathing tool, it could not take his attention away from Sheena's enticing figure. To say that Lloyd was stunned at such beauty would be an understatement, especially when she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh, Lloyd? Hello! Are you in there? If you're home then close your mouth. You're starting to look like a goober."

The Eternal Swordsman flustered as he turned away from the attractive female. He could have sworn that he heard giggling coming from Sheena as he blushed profusely. Never in his entire life had the brunette been so embarrassed for staring at another girl that way.

_"Wh-What the hell's with me?" _Lloyd thought to himself. _"I've seen both Colette and Professor Sage in swimsuits at this beach before, but why is it different with Sheena? Sure Colette's very adorable and Professor Sage's attractive that way, but Sheena's...I don't know! Why is seeing her like that make me feel like...?"_

"Hey, babe! Care to ditch the loser kid and join me for a swim?"

Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of a man clearly addressed to his female friend. A dark brown haired man in green swim trunks was seen flirting with Sheena in a manner similar to Zelos. At this, the dual swordsman felt a stab of anger and a bit of jealousy go right through his heart. It was an emotion that the brunette had not felt or experienced in his entire life.

Right as he was about to act on the matter, the Eternal Swordsman was greeted to an unexpected sight. Faster than he could imagine, Lloyd saw Sheena's slender hand turned to a fist as it collided with the flirt's face. If it had been Zelos, the brunette would have waved it off as something not out of the ordinary. But in this case, he just was not feeling any sympathy for the unfortunate target. Especially seeing as the female ninja glared at him as she spoke.

"Look, pal! I don't know who you think you are flirting with me like that, but that's my date you've insulted! Now get out of here before I hit you right where the sun don't shine!"

At those words the tanned man began to meekly move away from the attractive female as he held his bruised face. Lloyd could only wince a bit in sympathy for what the flirt would have to endure...almost. The brunette could only stutter right when he faced the summoner as he spoke.

"Sh-Sh-Sheena, do you really mean what you said for when you said I'm y-your d-d-date?"

Right as he spoke those words, the dual swordsman felt something soft press against his lips. It was a quick touch but the sensation he felt was warm and it tasted sweet from the balm that she used. Lloyd stood there bedazzled right as he saw the lovely goddess stare at him with almond-shaped eyes as she spoke.

"Lloyd, if you think that I would just fall for some guy's cheap pickup line, then you're even more clueless than I thought. The day that I fall for a cheesy line like that would be the day Zelos gets his act together. Besides, I'd rather have the attention of an oblivious swordsman rather than a red haired idiotic pervert. Heh!"

The Eternal Swordsman smiled at his female companion's words as she winked at him seductively. Then the brunette saw Sheena's expression turn from gentle and playful to downright scary in less than two seconds. To say that Lloyd felt terrified was an understatement.

"But know this, Lloyd Irving. If I catch you leering at another woman like the way you did with me, you're going to experience what that flirt would have if he said anything else. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

Lloyd could only shiver in fright at hearing those words from the summoner's lips. If he learned one thing about Sheena it was that when she makes threats, she would be sure to see them through. Although a bit scared, he felt a sort of satisfaction knowing that he had gotten the heart of a woman who had a very difficult life. Not to mention one that could throw a mean left hook.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks and sorry for the wait guys. This story just popped into my head and I just had to write it. That and the fact that the lack of reviews for this story is really needed for my self esteem to keep writing. I hope that you all understand. Anyway, I hope that all of you would like to thank those who have reviewed for your support. Especially to **SKYWOLF666**. Thanks for helping me out. I hope to see some honest reviews and comments about this story from you all. Later!

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


	5. For the Future

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Lloyd and Sheena pondered on the events that got them from being scared to becoming a soon-to-be married couple. (Aftermath of a Future Two-Shot installment.)

* * *

**For the Future**

Both Lloyd and Sheena are enjoying the view of the lake as dusk approaches. They both watch the sky turning dark as stars appear one by one. The two moons bathe the lake with their pale light giving it a mystic quality to it.

It is a very special occasion for the loving couple. The events during the day have been a real eye opener for the two of them with what they gone through. Right now, both swordsman and ninja are enjoying being in one another's arms as their fingers shone with two silvery rings. Lloyd's strong gentle hands are on the female's flat abdomen with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that it's really happening, Sheena. I mean, the two of us are going to become parents..."

"And right when we're getting engaged too," Sheena said while moving one of her hands over his to feel the warmth radiating from it. "Boy, it's been some day for us huh, Lloyd? I mean, both of us just went through our own personal hell today and here we are, engaged and going to have a baby too."

"I know what you mean, Sheena," the brunette replied while looking at the summoner's almond shaped eyes. "I can't believe that it took me so long to see just how much you mean to me throughout our journey. I know that I've promised Da...Kratos that I would destroy every Exsphere there is in this world. But honestly I don't think that I would be able to find all of them in my lifetime. But the good thing about it is that I get to share that time journeying the world with you, Sheena. These past two years with you have been the greatest time of my life."

"Heh. Oh Lloyd, you sweet talker," the dark haired woman said while snuggling closer in Lloyd's arms. "And to think, that I almost made the worse mistake of my life just because of some unfounded fear about you being chained down by the baby and...."

Sheena's lips were silenced as Lloyd tightened his hold around her body as he spoke in a soft tone, "Shh. It's alright, Sheena. Don't linger onto things like that. You were only scared of the consequences of having a baby as well as thinking of me with collecting the Exspheres."

"I know, Lloyd, but I was going to hide away from you and our friends in Mizuho while I give birth to and raise the baby. I thought that by avoiding you and everyone else, it would be better on your quest ridding the Exspheres while not thinking about being a father. But when you proposed to me like you did today, I've realized that all I would be doing is hurt you by running away from my own fears. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh. That's enough, Sheena. It's okay," Lloyd said as he sooth his fiancé by patting her back before speaking again. "You don't have to apologize. I mean, if anything I should be apologizing for getting you pregnant in the first place. Honestly, never did I think that I would become a father this early in my life let alone make love to you, Sheena."

"Heh, well, you should've know that it takes both a man and woman to make a baby, Lloy-die!" the female summoner spoke with a laugh, relaxing at the changing atmosphere.

"N-No fair, Sheena! You enjoyed that night as much as I was back then at the lake!" the dual swordsman laughed right as he looks to the moon with a smile on his features as he became serious. "I'll be honest with you, Sheena. If you had gone through with that plan of yours, I probably would have been heartbroken. Nah, I probably would have downright feel low and upset while wondering what I would have done to push you away. Not to mention give up on hunting the Exspheres not to mention give up on my promise to Kratos all together."

"Oh, Martel. Then even if I did choose to run and hide away in Mizuho to raise the baby, it would wound up hurting you," the female ninja said right as she snuggled closer to Lloyd while trying to push away the past memories. "I should have known that you would be happy that I'm going to be having your kid despite the hardships it's going to bring not to mention render you unable to complete getting rid of all the Exspheres. I guess that I was just too afraid that you might grow to hate both me and the baby for it."

"Hey, don't go thinking like that, Sheena. That's all in the past now. We have to start focusing on the future as well as what's going on right now. Like focusing on getting married and planning for the baby."

The female ninja smiled at her boyfriend's words right as his face nuzzle into her dark hair right as she spoke, "Heh, figures that you'll say something like that, Lloyd. I guess that's what I love about a big lunk head like you despite not having much in the brains department."

Lloyd gave his love a playful glare right as the two of them began to chuckle at the changing mood. "H-Hey!"

"Heh! Sorry, Lloyd. Just can't help but tease you like that. You're just too cute for when you get flustered!"

The red clad swordsman man playfully pout at the ninja's words as his hands slide to her sides and began to tickle her. Sheena squeaks with laughter at her lover's "attack" as his fingers continue to explore on her sides. Moments later, their game came to an end right as they stare right back at the beautiful scene before them.

"So Lloyd, what are we going to do now?" the summoner said right as Lloyd's hands make their way back on her abdomen. "It's not just the engagement that we should be worrying about but what to do about the Exspheres. I mean, let's face it. There's no way that you could take me along with you now that I'm going to be having a baby and any tough fighting that we might run into might cause me to have a miscarriage. The last thing that I'd want is to lose is something that both you and I have made together."

"Got that right, Sheena. Hm...well, does your grandpa know about it? The baby I mean?"

"No, not yet. That's another thing. I was just going to tell him that I've conceived this child through...impure means with a stranger, but nothing more. I was ready to take whatever consequence would come along with whatever comes with keeping the baby," Sheena said while frowning at the memory.

This got Lloyd thinking for a few moments right as he spoke with a bright smile, "Well, why don't we just tell your grandpa the truth about what's happened, Sheena? I mean, we're going to get married anyways and it would help put his mind at ease at what's happened. Plus, it would help with tracking down the Exspheres better with Mizuho's secret information network. Not to mention help keep you safe while carrying our baby."

The female ninja smiled at the idea that her love came up with right as she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Why that's actually a brilliant idea, Lloyd! Of course we have to talk to grandpa about everything we both went through so that he would have a better grasp of the situation. Not to mention the fact that I could now act as the successor to Mizuho and lead my people to a new hidden land in Sylvarant. At least that it's better than me sitting on my butt doing nothing during my pregnancy."

"Heh. While it won't be easy for you, Sheena, I'm sure that you would be a good chief for Mizuho," Lloyd smiled right as he snuggled against his fiancé's dark hair to smell her hair.

"Oh Lloyd," is what Sheena said right as she turned to place a kiss on the Eternal Swordsman's lips.

The moment seems to last for an eternity as they kiss one another while in the warmth of each other's arms. Both lovers separate as their need for air overpowered their passion. Lloyd and Sheena smile as they turn their attention back to the sparkling dark lake.

"You know, Sheena, I was thinking about something," Lloyd spoke as his arms gently wrap themselves around her slender waist. "Well, when the baby's born, what do you think he or she would be like?"

"Hmm. I don't really know, Lloyd," the ninja respond as she snuggle herself within the swordsman's embrace. "But I do pray that he or she's going to take after me more in the brains department."

"H-Hey!!"

Sheena gave out a cute giggle right as she and her fiancé glance at the scene in front of them. _"I don't really care if the baby's going to be a boy or girl, as long as he or she is happy and healthy and that I have Lloyd with me, that's all that matters," _is what the young woman thought to herself right as another thought came to mind that put a frown on her face. _"But oh Martel am I going to have it rough for the coming month! Morning sickness I could handle, but I'm more worried about how my body's going to change. I just pray that this little runt doesn't turn out to be twins."_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, everyone. Just took a very long time for me to get this working. Especially seeing that it's typed from an outline that I've written myself before getting it all in order and such. Anyways, as explained in the summary, this short is actually the end result of what's to come on my two shot piece. All it needs is a good name to fit it. I'm glad to have your support everyone who's reviewed. **NUTCASE** as well as **SKYWOLF666**, thanks for what you've done guys along with others whom I've known. Now, I hope that you all enjoy!

Maurice A. Nigma


	6. Death from Potato Salad

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** Both Lloyd and Sheena are now going to face the greatest challenge of their lives: trying to live through Raine's cooking.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong to **NAMCO Bandai**. The only thing that I own is this written story and the idea is based off of **SKYWOLF666**'s work Sheloyd 50 sentence fanfiction "_Little Captured Moments_." I've got her permission to use material from that fanfiction so she deserves it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Death from Potato Salad**

"I hope all of you are ready to try this recipe that I've concocted for tonight's meal."

Both Sheena and Lloyd could only quiver a bit in horror right as they along with Genis saw Raine carrying a bowl of potato salad to the table...or anything that resembled food anyway.

"S-Sis, are you sure that y-you've been practicing with this? I-I mean, last month you've made mashed potatoes with fried salmon and we all ended up with stomachaches for an entire week."

_**WHAM!**_

"OW!" Genis exclaimed while rubbing the lump over his head made by his older sister.

"I would appreciate that you not make one of your smart aleck remarks on my cooking, Genis," Raine glared at her younger brother right as she turned to both the swordsman and summoner present, "would any of you like to try it?"

Both were shaking on the inside as they both stared at the female half elf's concoction. Neither could tell if it was actually safe to eat or if the food itself is moving somewhat. They were both silent at that moment until Lloyd spoke.

"So uh, ladies first?"

"Ladies first?! Oh now that's really compassionate of you, Lloyd," Sheena replied sarcastically.

Lloyd shivered at the ninja's words as well as the glare she was giving him, "Uh, well, you did say that I should be more polite in cases of manners, Sheena. So why don't you go ahead and try it?"

"Excuse me?! Since when did you care so much about chivalry, Lloyd?! If you're going to be so polite about it, why don't you try it out for me in case it causes indigestion?"

Those words got Lloyd to reply in a rather annoyed tone, "Well pardon me for wanting to be polite every once in a while, Sheena! Would you have rather I have suffered a stomachache as a slob?!"

"As a manner of fact, yes I would, Lloyd Irving! Better than me getting stuck with a bad case of indigestion!"

As the couple's argument began to roar into a fight, it suddenly ceased by the sound of Raine's fist slamming itself onto the table with a loud bang. "Excuse me, you two!! If you both are just going to argue all day like children, then perhaps I should just take this away and throw it out!"

"Oh Thank Martel! She heard my prayers!"

_**WHAM!**_

"Ow!!"

"Hmph! That headache's for your smart mouth, Genis," Raine huffed as she took the food away from the table with her young brother cautiously and painfully following behind.

Both Sheena and Lloyd stopped their argument for when they witnessed the Sage siblings leaving. The couple then smiled to one another right as they spoke in hushed tones.

"Whew! That was a close one."

"Got that right, Lloyd. To think, we almost could've died from eating Raine's potato salad."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I've got to say that this was the shortest piece of work that I've ever had to put up. I planned to do something a little different that would help me to get motivated with updating more often with my works. This one took less than a day for when doing it on computer. With only one sentence. I hope that you like it and also give good reviews as well as give the credit to SKY's work as well. Well, later!

Maurice A. Nigma


	7. Race to the Finish

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Fun

**Summary: **Just a friendly race between friends...a race that Lloyd learns never to compete with Sheena in.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong to **NAMCO Bandai**. The only thing that I own is this written story and the idea is based off of **SKYWOLF666**'s work Sheloyd 50 sentence fanfiction "_Little Captured Moments_." I've got her permission to use material from that fanfiction so she deserves it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Race to the Finish Line**

"Hey! Come on, Sheena! No fair! You're way ahead of me!"

"Hey it's a race, Lloyd! Not my fault that you haven't been trained for speed like I have!"

The brunette could only continue onward as he keeps pushing himself to catch up with his female companion. Both he and the ninja continued to sprint forward as they ran towards the end of the forest path. Lloyd was determined to beat Sheena on this contest but his body wasn't built for speed and agility as the young female's.

_"Mustn't give up! Just push a little more and I could catch up! No way I'm going to lose this one!"_

That was all that Lloyd could think of right as he pushed himself more to catch up to the summoner. However right as he was about to even reach Sheena, he saw her stopping as she leapt playfully like a child. The dual swordsman collapsed on his back in exhaustion as he saw Sheena looking down on him with childish smile on her features.

"Heh, nice try, Lloyd. Do you really think that you could beat me by just running hard like that? Better luck next time. Heh, heh, heh."

Lloyd could only moan in response to the female shinobi's words as he took deep breaths to get air back to his lungs. His legs sore from the exercise they endured. Only one thing went through the red clothed teen's mind

, _"Ugh, this is the very last time that I challenge Sheena to a race. Especially when it involves a bet with buying her something in the next town. Sheesh!"_

**A/N:** Sorry that it's short guys. It's something that I wanted to work on for **SKYWOLF666** since reading her works. I've really got to thank her for sticking with me despite being busy with her life and all. Don't worry, for this would hopefully reach her to let her know that I'm with her one hundred percent on what she's going to do with her life.

I would also like to thank **NUTCASE** for his supports as well as GANTZ. It was them that I was able to get off my butt and do this. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing my fics here and I hope that you all would continue giving me more inspiration to do more. It's my fuel. LAters!

**Maurice A. Nigma**


	8. Alluring Sight

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **It was a night that Lloyd realizes that he's attracted to Sheena...and it's not what Zelos would usually notice either.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong to **NAMCO Bandai**. The only thing that I own is this written story and the idea is based off of **SKYWOLF666**'s work Sheloyd 50 sentence fanfiction "_Little Captured Moments_." I've got her permission to use material from that fanfiction so she deserves it(And I really do mean it). Enjoy!

* * *

**Alluring Sight**

It was just another night for both Lloyd and Sheena. A bright full moon shone on the night skies and the evening breeze blew all across the travelers' campsite. The moon's light added to the peaceful atmosphere as the young swordsman finished with making the fire.

"Whew! There we go! The fire's all lit up and ready to use. Now all that's left are the fish Sheena's going to catch near the river. Man, I sure hope that she gets back with them soon. I'm getting really hungry."

Right as Lloyd thought he was going to faint from starvation, he heard a rustling from the bushes along with a female voice, "Hey, Lloyd! I just got back from the river and managed to get a really good haul! Good thing too seeing that I know how much you could eat."

The brunette male turned to give the female a retort, his eyes were soon welcomed to such a sight. There was Sheena looking rather wet from her fishing trip while carrying a huge haul of her catch. The female shinboi's clothing have been soaked and her pants sleeves rolled up near to her knees as her legs and feet are laid bare. If Zelos were present, he would no doubt suffer a serious headache from the summoner after giving his usually lude comments about her soaked figure. But what caught Lloyd's attention the most was the female's ebony hair, which was normally kept in its bun, now undone flowing down pass her shoulders.

To say that the young man was stunned would be an understatement, "Sh-Sh-Sheena y-you're really s-so...so...!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I tell you that those things could really put up a good fight in the water. Almost made me lose my footing and got me a bit wet from their..." it was all that she said right as she looked to his direction, "Lloyd, close your mouth. You're starting to look like that drooling idiot, Zelos. Now stop gawking at me and get dinner ready while I go dry up."

Lloyd complied with a nod as he saw the summoner carefully hung her catch above the branch of a tree and got a towel to dry herself. The young man stared at Sheena for a full minute before turning to the task at hand. Only one thought crossed through his mind as he took another look at the female ninja:

_"Wh-Whoa! Zelos is right. Sheena really does look sexy with her hair down like that."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey sorry for the lack in updates, but I hoped that this short story that I've put up would help make up for the slow pace as of late guys. Look, everyone I'm needed of some help more so than ever here in terms of getting more updates up often. Not to mention get some more fanfics off the ground that I've been meaning to get to sometime. I really really need the motivation to keep going on guys as well as speed up in my updates. I mean I'm in need of some serious honest and long reviews to get me rolling and I need anyone who could spare the time to do so. Anyways, thanks for listening everyone and I thank **NUTCASE** and **SKYWOLF666** for their continued support.

Maurice A. Nigma


	9. Special Supper

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Summary: **Just a regular day for an expecting Sheena right as she makes a special dinner for herself as well as Lloyd.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong to **NAMCO Bandai**. The only thing that I own is this written story and the idea is based off of **SKYWOLF666**'s work Sheloyd 50 sentence fanfiction "_Little Captured Moments_." I've got her permission to use material from that fanfiction so she deserves it(And I really do mean it). Enjoy!

* * *

**Special Supper**

It was in the middle of the afternoon within her cottage home that Sheena awoke to the strong movement of her unborn children.

"Ugh! Alright you two, I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh! You two rascals are going to be a handful for when you grow up, you know that?"

The ninja could only smile with maternal warmth as she felt her twins thrash and kick more within her. After a few minutes of her motherly moment, Sheena set about to move on with the rest of her day. Of course, it was not an easy task given the combine weight of her unborn babies that literally anchored her.

"Whew! By Martel, just how much do you two weigh? Given with how much I have to eat for you, it must be about a ton. Ooh!"

After a few moments with getting herself up from her resting area, Sheena waddled her way towards the kitchen. The summoner looked around her surroundings as she marched herself up to the cupboards to check through its contents. A few moments later, the woman smiled as she listed off the items she gathered.

"Okay, got the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Not to mention a very good amount seeing how much the two of us can eat," Sheena patted her huge belly with a smile right as a thought hit her mind. "Hmm. It has been a while since I've made it, so I think that I'll make this batch special for all of us. Heh heh heh."

Feeling her babies move in approval, the former ninja set about to her task. Given that she could have Undine conjure water into the huge pot, making her stew should not be too hard for the expectant mother. This is true in this case seeing that both she and her husband have appetites like huge craters.

* * *

Lloyd Irving entered into his and Sheena's cottage home right after long day of being a hired mercenary. The young man felt exhausted after taking down a group of bandits pirating Exspheres on the black market as well as the long two hour trip home by Riehaird. After all that he had been through, the red clad swordsman could use a good sleep and big meal to fill his stomach.

As he walked into the living room, Lloyd noticed a rather pleasant odor in the air. It was then that the young man also took notice that his wife was not on her usual resting spot on the sofa. While his mind wandered about where his expectant love could be, he heard a familiar female voice shouting out to him from one of the doorways.

"Is that you over there, Lloyd? I'm over in the kitchen cooking dinner! You're going to love it! It's my very special curry!"

Lloyd walked towards the path to the kitchen and saw Sheena slowly stirring a huge pot of food with a metal ladle.

"Sheena, are you sure that you should be cooking in your condition?" the young man asked with concern. "You could've just waited for me to get back so that I..."

The brunet got cut off right as his wife spoke in a threatening venomous tone, "What? Don't think that I could still cook just because I'm lugging your kids around? I'll have you know, Lloyd Irving, that I was able to make a pretty damn large pot of Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise for you just last week which is very special and...!"

Sensing that Sheena's mood swings are coming to motion, Lloyd acted quickly as he spoke while waving his arms around, "Wh-Whoa! Whoa! Hold it, Sheena! I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I was only concerned w-with you having to do too much work while carrying the twins! I-I'm so sorry! P-Please don't hit me with that ladle!"

The swordsman braced himself for whatever damage the summoner would inflict upon him. However rather than feeling pain from one of her hormonal tantrums, he instead felt the lips of his wife on his forehead along with a cute giggle. Lloyd carefully opened his eyes to see Sheena smiling with delight while giving him another peck on the lips.

"AW! Now that's very sweet of you, Lloydie! Always thinking of me and the little babies! Heh heh heh! Just for that, I'm going to reward you by giving you a taste of my special curry."

The young man looked on as his wife poured a good portion of their coming meal into a bowl. Confused, he decided to just go along with it while Sheena handed him a bowl of her culinary creation. Lloyd took a spoonful of his wife's specially made curry right before putting it in his mouth. A smile graced Lloyd's face as his taste buds danced in delight at the flavor.

The young man turned his attention towards his expectant wife while still smiling silly, "W-Wow, Sheena! This curry tastes real good. Especially with those slices of pineapple."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you all liked it. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to put up but it was hard to get my inner fire burning and with some help from **SKYWOLF666** as well as **NUTCASE** and **GANTZGUN**, I was able to get myself off my butt to do this. I hope that you all would enjoy reading this story to give me a good decent review for me to read. That's all I want. Thanks!

Maurice A. Nigma


	10. Sweet Melody

****

Genre: Romance/Songfic/Humor

**Summary: **Lloyd is looking for his companion one night after a nap, and he soon discovers something about Sheena that not only changes what he thinks on her but the way she feels.

**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong to **NAMCO Bandai**. The only thing that I own is this written story and the idea is based off a little bit of **SKYWOLF666**'s work Sheloyd 50 sentence fanfiction "_Little Captured Moments_." I've got her permission to use material from that fanfiction so she deserves it(And I really do mean it). Not only that, but the song and original lyrics came from the game of _Parappa the Rappa 2_ and the writer of the song is **Masaya Matsuura**!

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Melody**

Lloyd still felt a little groggy after waking from his slumber. It was pass dusk and already the stars enveloped the skies. It would have been a very beautiful sight if the swordsman was not looking for his traveling companion. From what he could remember, the young man was exhausted from carrying around too much of their supplies and the ninja volunteered to get things ready for them to camp out for the night. Hours later, he awoke to find that the beautiful female was no where in sight.

So here he was going through the under bushes of the woods in search for his companion while concerned over her well being. That was when he heard a very soothing female voice coming from somewhere around the area. Whoever the woman was, her voice cooed in the air while carrying a gentle tone within it. It was then that Lloyd heard the singer's voice echo her words while catching his full attention.

_It was cold that night,_

_When you came into my troublesome life._

_And it seemed as though_

_everything's gonna be alright, for the moment._

_Since then here and there,_

_My life's become like a roller coaster ride._

_Up and down, 'round and 'round,_

_Bad times and good times were on hand._

_We tried to live up to our feelings._

This caused the red clad swordsman to double up in his pace as he was closer to the source of the song. He heard the voice coo more right as he was able to reach the place which was in the middle of the lake. The moon reflected on the water's surface for good effect as the song continued. The person that sung the tune was someone that the brunett had least expected this from.

Who he saw was his traveling companion Sheena looking up at the bright full moon while perched on a huge rock as she sung her song. The light of the moon added to the atmosphere as he continued to listen to her song.

_But then soon, we overcame them all,_

_one by one, side by side we gave each other,_

_Love that's real, an everlasting one,_

_real love._

_We've come a, come a long way._

_After dark, you were sweet._

_So emotional, holding me in your warm arms._

_But the very next day, you were gone._

_Didn't care how I felt, I couldn't act the way I wanted._

Lloyd was moved by the words the summoner sung. He was simply too amazed at Sheena's performance as she cooed into the night skies. The fact that the young man had not heard her sing before also added to his amazement.

If he did not know any better, he could have sworn that song was meant for someone very close to her. The fact that she had poured her entire heart into the words of the melody could only mean that she had intended to sing it to the person in question. Of course he just listened on as the song continued.

_But then soon, we overcame them all,_

_one by one, side by side we gave each other,_

_Love that's real, an everlasting one,_

_real love._

_We've come a, come a long way._

_You and me together._

_Even though we have fights, we still are one._

_Love that's real, a lasting one,_

_real love._

_We've come a, come a long way._

Right as he listened to Sheena finish the last verse, it would seem that to him that the ninja thought that she was all alone. He made sure to walk carefully so as to not to get noticed or disturb the summoner's song. Lloyd could only listen more right as she finished the last words to her song.

_It was cold that night_

_When you came into my troublesome life._

_Everything's alright,_

_Now that we have each other,_

_Together and forever._

With those beautiful words done, Lloyd smiled right as he carefully moved towards his companion from behind and spoke, "Heh heh. That was pretty good, Sheena. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

His actions caused the ninja to jump from her perch and turn towards his direction while getting her Seal Cards from out of the top of her ninja kimono. The twin swordsman ducked and prepared himself for the pain of Sheena's attack. Of course the impact never came right when Lloyd looked to see the summoner with a pink blush on her face before she spoke.

"Wh-What? I-Is this the first t-time that you've heard a girl singing before?"

"W-Well..." Lloyd thought for a moment, carefully choosing his next words before continuing, "...i-it's just that it's pretty rare for someone like you to be singing, Sheena. J-Just where did you learn that song from?"

The red clad young man could see the blush on Sheena's cheeks growing as she began to speak in a flustered tone while putting her Seal Cards away, "W-Well, if you must know, i-it's something that I've heard in one of Meltokio's bars a while back. The words the songstress sang really got to me so I've been practicing. Of course I've been doing it in secret seeing that I don't want anyone knowing about it. Especially a certain red haired idiotic Chosen."

The young man could only chuckle heartily as he saw Sheena give out a rather childish blush as he began to ask, "S-So who were you singing for, Sheena?"

He saw the ninja jump at the question, clearly caught off guard, "E-Excuse me?"

"W-Well, from the way that you sang, it would seem to me that you were singing your heart out to someone. Can you tell me who it is?"

The red clad swordsman could only wait as he saw the ninja give out an even more flustered shade of red on her cheeks right as she playfully answered, "Heh heh heh. Well..."

"What is it, Sheena? Is something the...Mmmph!"

It was all that Lloyd could say right as he felt his lips being smothered by something soft and tender. What was most shocking was the fact that the cause of the sensation was his ninja companion who seemed rather content at having her arms around his neck. The only way that Lloyd could respond to the new sensation was to wrap his own arms around Sheena's waist and return the kiss with equal passion.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay guys. It's been a really rough getting this story up but a few concerns with worrying about this site's policies and such. Not only that, but it's something that I hope that would get great reviews. Anyways, I thank **NUTCASE**, **GANTZGUN**, and **SKYWOLF666** for their continued support. It's thanks to them that I was finally able to reach an even 10 stories for this one everyone. I just hope that all of you would enjoy it as much as I like to writing. Later Readers!

_Maurice A. Nigma_


	11. Honeymoon Moment in Flanior

**Summary: **Both Lloyd and Sheena spending their time together in Flanior...as newly weds and coming parents.

**Genre:** Romance/Family/Humor

**Disclaimer:** The characters used and mentioned within this story are the property of NAMCO Bandai. The only thing I own is this story that I've written. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Honeymoon Moment in Flanior**

It was nearing dusk for when Lloyd and Sheena arrived in the frozen city of Flanior. Looking around the happy couple could see that the Snowy City was still as beautiful and peaceful for when they had first visited during their journey. They have both just gotten married and are now in the city to enjoy their honeymoon as both husband and wife. Of course they were also very careful as they walked on the snowy streets for Sheena is currently two months pregnant with their first child.

Of course this does not please the expectant mother in question given how she is being looked over by her worry wart husband. She verbally stated this with annoyance, "Lloyd, you don't have to keep babying me. I could walk around my own just fine you know."

"But Sheena, you're currently two months along and I'm afraid that you doing anything strenuous would..."

The dark haired woman gave her now unfortunate husband a glare as she spoke angrily, "Lloyd, knock it off! Look, I know that I'm around two months along with the baby but you're really starting to push it with all of your over protective crap! Now quit it before I decide to summon Celsius over here right now to freeze you over!"

Those words clearly got to her husband as he moved away from her fearfully while speaking in a shaky tone, "A-A-Alright, Sheena! Alright! Y-You don't have to get all that extreme!"

Sheena then giggled at the young swordsman's reaction towards her changing moods. _"Heh. Heh. Heh. Oh Lloydie, you're way too easy," _She thought as she saw the young man trying to calm down. _"At least that got him to stop worrying about me even if it's just for a little while."_

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Good, Lloydie. That's all that I've wanted to hear. Now come on and let's get going! I can't wait to check out where we'll be staying!"

So with that said, the newly wed couple headed towards the hotel that they were going to spend their honeymoon at. It is not just any hotel that they would be staying for it is run by the Lezerano Company owned by one of their long time friends Regal Bryant. After arriving to their destination and checking in by the front desk, Lloyd and Sheena went straight for their room. To say that they were stunned at the sight inside would be the understatement.

They all saw the huge room they entered littered with beautiful furniture covered in expensive silks and clothes. On top of the fancy looking table are numerous fruit baskets and gift packages that have cards or signs that show their congratulations towards the happy couple. The window, though mostly shrouded with huge lavender curtains, are huge enough to allow the newly weds a good view of the snowy city. The bed they would be sleeping on is comfortable with neatly clean and fancy looking blankets and pillows. The size of it could be large enough to fit a group of around four people...well, true in this case given the sudden burst of excitement from a certain female ninja.

"Whoa, Lloyd. That bed looks so huge and comfy! Good thing too given the way that I'm growing as of late. Gah! I look like I a giant balloon!"

"Now come on, Sheena, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that," Lloyd said to his wife as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Look, you shouldn't be depressed on the way you look. Besides, you're still the same beautiful female ninja klutz that I've fell for since our journey."

"H-Hey! No fair with that last one, Lloydie!" The female said with a blush as she turns her head to look at her husband with a smile on her face. "Heh, heh, heh! But the words are appreciated all the same. I'm also glad that you've become smart enough to know what to say in front of me despite being slow at times, Lloydie."

"H-HEY! I'm not that slow, Sheena!"

After a moment of silence between them, the young married couple began to laugh heartily at what just occurred. Minutes later, the laughter subsided as the two looked at one another with loving and caring eyes right as Lloyd spoke.

"Heh, ha, ha, ha, ha. We're both acting like an old married couple aren't we, Sheena?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Given that weindeed married I can't argue with you, Lloydie," the female ninja smiled right as she stared at her husband's eyes with a loving expression. "I'm so happy that we're both together and made this wonderful baby. But I've got to say that he or she is really growing given the gut I'm sporting. I mean, I swear our little boy or girl gets their appetite from you seeing how much I eat and how big I'm getting this early."

Lloyd blushed and chuckled right as he looked into his wife's almond shaped eyes, holding her body tenderly when he spoke, "Heh, well I may not know much about this stuff but I think that it means that our baby's going to be pretty healthy, don't you think?"

Sheena gives a child-like pout right as she kisses her love's nose with a smile, "Heh, well that's true seeing that this little rascal takes after the two of us, Lloydie."

The female ninja give out a tired yawn before she spoke again with a playful wink, "Ahhh. Well, it's getting a bit late so I think that it's time we get some shut eye, Lloyd. So, think you're up with snuggling...close to me Lloydie? Heh, heh, heh."

The Eternal Swordsman was caught off guard at his wife's words as he began to stutter in protest while blushing, "Sh-Sheena! D-Don't you think that we sh-should wait until the b-b-baby's born? W-We shouldn't be even thinking about doing...!"

It was then that the dark haired female put her fingers on her husband's lips as she gave him a playful glare along with a giggle, "Heh, heh, heh. Lloyd Irving, you red clothed pervert! I was going to suggest that we should get in the bed together and get some sleep to rest up for tomorrow! What do you think I was implying? Yeesh! Looks to me that Zelos' influence is starting to rub off on you, Lloydie."

The brunette swordsman could only blush more redder as he saw his beautiful wife going towards the bed and laying on the mattress to get herself comfortable. The young man shook off his embarrassment right as he went over to lay himself right next to Sheena while wrapping his arms around her figure. Lloyd's hands immediately traveled to his wife's belly where their unborn child is growing. That brought a smile to the mother-to-be as she spoke.

"Mmm. You know, Lloyd, I can't wait for our baby to be born. Sure it's going to be a real pain for me in the coming months, but considering all that we've been through in the past, it's worth it. I'm looking forward to the day of holding our bundle of joy in my arms. Sure, he or she might be a bit big for me to carry but as long as it turns out as one healthy baby, I can live with it."

Lloyd smiled right as he gave Sheena a tender kiss on the cheek as he spoke, "I'm happy that you think so too, Sheena. I honestly hope that the baby would turn out to be a girl. No doubt that she would have her mom's good looks."

The former ninja gave off a tired and yet adorable giggle at the words, "Heh heh heh. That's so sweet of you to say, Lloydie. I'm sure that if the baby turns out to be a boy, he would become as handsome as you despite being slow in the brains department."

"H-HEY! We don't know for sure if that means all of the boys in the family, Sheena!"

Once again, after a moment of silence and chuckling at their antics, the newlywed couple eventually found themselves once again cuddled up together. Both were feeling rather weary as well as content and warm with one another to stay awake any longer. The two smiled contently knowing that their future together is going to be a long but happy one. Especially seeing that the life growing within Sheena would one day turn out to be more than they hoped for.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! And now a new year has come, everyone! Man, you can't imagine how hard it has been for me to come up with new chapters...during the holidays. I think that I might be just getting lazy with the updates. Sheesh! But at the very least I was able to make this chapter and get it up rather than not at all. I know that it's different for most of you used to the timelines but hey, I didn't say that the oneshot stories would be accurate in terms of timeline did I? Heh. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for their support. That includes **NUTCASE71733**, **SKYWOLF666**, and **GANTZGUN**.


	12. Mood Swings

**Summary: **Sheena looking at her current growing pregnant figure as well as experiencing one of the joys of child bearing...Mood Swings. Boy is Lloyd in for it.

**Genre:** Family/Humor

**Disclaimer:** Again, the characters used and mentioned within this story are the property of **NAMCO Bandai**. The only thing I own is this story that I've written. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Mood Swings**

It was another morning and Sheena was looking at her current figure through the bedroom mirror. Currently, she looked to be six months into her pregnancy but in reality she was only five along months. The fact that she was carrying twins and her hormones have kicked in did not help with her mood either.

"...Ugh! I can't believe how huge I've become! I look like that I've swallowed a huge watermelon! Damn my hormones for giving into temptation with Lloyd months...Oh!"

The ninja winced as she felt one of her unborn children gave a strong kick to her blander. She could only sigh as she looked to her growing belly.

"Oooh, you two are just too much. I love to carry you both around and all, but there's just so much that I could can take! Ooh, I wish that your daddy's here right now so that he could see how much pain he's put mommy in right now."

As if some force responded to the female's ninja's words, she heard the voice of her loving husband speaking while coming into the bedroom, "Sheena, are you alright in there? You're taking an awful long time. Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is...dear," Sheena answered in a low venomous tone as she turned to face the now frightened Lloyd. "My problem's with you!"

"M-Me? What in the world did I do?"

That was a very wrong question to ask for the pregnant summoner started to furiously march towards Lloyd's direction despite the huge weight in her middle.

"Oh, let me see. Where to begin..." Sheena spoke angrily as she looked to Lloyd while allowing her belly to come to view. "Well, there's the fact that my gut's a watermelon all thanks to you! Okay, I'll admit that I enjoyed having to carry and feel these little guys move and kick about but enough's enough! Augh!"

"Wh-Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Sheena! It wasn't my fault that...!" that was all that the swordsman could say just as, in one quick show of movement, a ninja kunai was thrown and landed near his head close to the wall. Needless to say, Lloyd had never been so frightened in his entire life.

"Not your fault? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" the female shouted while thrusting her round abdomen with another kunai armed and read. "Not only am I as big as a house but I weigh about a ton! Not to mention that I've been getting cramps on my back, my feet are both sore and swollen, and my own bladder's being used as a punching bag by my own kids! Ugghh! It's just driving me crazy!"

Lloyd could only stare at his wife in sympathy and fear. Raine Sage, his former teacher, did warn the two that the pregnancy would increase the flow of hormones for Sheena making her moods rather...unpredictable to say the least. This of course made it harder to calm the raging pregnant woman who seemed rather livid with her kunai armed and ready to throw at a moment's notice.

Before Lloyd could have the chance to speak or even defend himself, he heard this wife suddenly began to sob as he looked to see Sheena dropped to her knees as she dropped the ninja kunai. Too stupefied and frightened to approach her, Lloyd heard his wife speak through her tears, "L-L-Lloydie. I'm s-so sorry! I-I don't know what came over m-me! I just...just...whaaa! Martel, I feel sooo ugly!"

At that moment, the young man felt both stumped and a bit frightened as Sheena cried on the floor. Lloyd had no clue on what to do in a situation like this. So he did the only thing that he only knows how to do in cases like this: try to console her despite the bodily harm and consequences he could receive.

"L-Look dear, y-you're not ugly," Lloyd said while being careful with his next words. "I'm n-not sure if what I'm doing is right for this situation, but I can't just standby as you put yourself down like that, Sheena. I mean, sure I'll admit that you have gotten a bit big around the middle and gained weight..."

Those words caused Sheena to glare at him before Lloyd continued, "...but, I also saw you starting to become more mom-like despite what you've been through the past few months. I mean, you help out and care for small kids, play with them whenever you could and even allow some to feel the babies move. It just shows that you're going to be a good mother for when the twins are born. So try to cheer up okay?"

The pregnant ninja could only stare at her husband for a few moments right before she leapt at him and enveloped Lloyd in a hug as she happily spoke.

"Oh Lloydie! You're just so sweet! Even after I'm this big bloated whale and threatened to maim you, you're still willing to help me through it! Oh, how I love you so much, my sweet Lloydie kins!"

"Ugh! Y-You're welcome Sh-Sheena. Uh...th-think you c-can let g-go?" Lloyd said while choking within his wife's strong embrace.

Hearing the strangled voice of her husband, Sheena loosen her hold around Lloyd which released the young man and allowed him to catch his breath.

"S-Sorry Lloyd," was what Sheena said with her face blushing red at what she did earlier. "I-I just couldn't help myself. It's because of these damn hormones that I can't seem to get a hold of myself! Ugh! Sweet Martel, carrying these runts is starting to take its toll on me."

"H-Heh, well, don't worry about it too much, Sheena," Lloyd responded while regaining his composure and breath. "I-I'm just glad that you're feeling better about carrying the babies. I mean, it's only a couple of more months to go before we get to see them, right?"

"Yeah, got that right, Lloydie," Sheena said right before wincing a bit looking at her rounding belly. "Ugh! These two are really enjoying beating on my bladder! So, excuse me! Need to pee!"

The dark haired woman hurriedly waddled herself out the door and toward the bathroom leaving her husband dumbfounded and yet smiling as he thought to himself.

_"Heh heh heh. Sheena's really got it tough. Especially given that she doesn't notice that she's not wearing much clothing. Boy, is her face going to be red later."_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everyone. Was trying to find inspiration to write and well, things are going so and so right now. Anyways, my friend **NUTCASE71733**, gave me an idea for doing a collab fic from one of our RPs we did in the past. Figured that by putting it in fanfic form would help gain the confidence that I need to get myself going again. Anyways, thanks for reviewing guys. Especially with **NUTCASE71733, SKYWOLF666, and GANTZGUN** with their continued support. Thank you.


End file.
